


let go of me like the first snow

by YunalalieMoon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: I've never been quick to let go.Maybe I should've learned quicker.Because no matter how much I hold on to you,Like the first snow,You disappear.Also known as: A prequel to that one angsty fic I wrote





	let go of me like the first snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tbh, this is kind of like a prequel to my other unfinished work for Jeongin/Jisung. This can be a stand alone, and you can just read the one shots as stand alone without having to dive deeper into the plot.
> 
> :)

**_ACT 0. FIRST SNOW_ **

**____________ X ____________ **

**_GAME START._ **

 

Today was the first snow. A day the broke-college student Yang Jeongin should have been enjoying. He was supposed to be outside with his favorite hyungs Jisung and Hyunjin. He was supposed to be playing in the snow, having snow fights, and building a snowman.

But, no, today was another one of Jeongin's off days. Today, Jeongin was sick. This meant he was forced to be cooped up in the university's run-down dorms with no heating, wrapped up in all the blankets he could find. It was cold, yes, but the cold from his heart was worse.

Jeongin was angry at the world. Why did it have to be him, of all people? The first snow of the winter was something precious; why did he have to miss it? Jeongin shivered in his mound of blankets, the pain of his heart truly becoming too much to bear. Fine, so what, he thought. Jeongin may be stuck inside, but he was not going to do nothing all day. No, Jeongin needed to find something entertaining.

Pulling his slightly broken computer closer to his body, the radiation of what from the computer melted Jeongin's heart the tiniest bit. "I want to find a game to play... oh! This one!" He said.

Jeongin spent most of his free time on a game site. Most times, he just browsed, adding games haphazardly to his cart. Sometimes there were real treasures, but, most of the time, they were not. The game Jeongin had stumbled across that day was called "GAMe stArT." It had high reviews, a 4.8, and Jeongin was curious. He squinted at the price, delighted to find out it was free. Pressing the add to cart button, Jeongin poked out his tongue in concentration. The orange checkout button glowed at Jeongin, and he pressed it, a smile of satisfaction shining on his face.

The game was starting to download, and Jeongin couldn't wait. The summary had hooked Jeongin in. The game revolved around the main character playing through three different romance stories. The messages were supposed to be cryptic, and the game was described as a real brain teaser. Jeongin wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but he really loved challenging  himself. 

When the bar finally finished moving, Jeongin clicked on it with a bright energy. This would be fun, he decided.

Launching the app, he was met with a completely black screen. Jeongin briefly wondered if he had broke the game before punching the "exit" button a few times. It didn't work.

_don't try, Jeongin._

_do you remember us? the people you left to die?_

_i didn't think so._

_of course you wouldn't. rebuilding your new life with jisung, aren't you?_

Jeongin bit on his lip. What was this? Why did it know so much about him? His relationship with Jisung? That wasn't even public yet, how did...? Jeongin shook his head. No, he had given up all the terrible things he had done back then. His main focus was developing a great life at university.

But the thought still bothered him. Who was talking to him?

_how cute that you don't know, Jeongin. although, it's a shame that you can't remember more._

 

_oh, I have a great idea! what if you tried?_

_:)_

_void00_

_watch your back._

 

_I recommend it._

 

 

Questions flooded through Jeongin's mind. Void00 was a famous hacker. His partner, Void97, usually accompanied him for missions, but the screen didn't say anything about him. Jeongin grew nervous. Watch your back? What was that supposed to mean? This was a fun game about romance, was it not? 

Jeongin turned around to look for his headphones before seeing something truly terrifying.

A shrill shriek vibrated around the room before Jeongin disappeared.

 

**_WELCOME TO GAME START._ **

**_START?_ **

**_YES         NO_ **

 

**_YOU HAVE SELECTED YES._ **

 

**_ENTER A PLAYER NAME._ **

**_YANG JEONGIN|_ **

 

**_BONUS POINTS FOR RIGHT NAME!_ **

**_ANY LAST WORDS?_ **

**_& ÷) ₩ ?÷, ₩)÷@!÷!!!_ **

 

**_NOW, JEONGIN._ **

 

**_A×E   Y/ &HELP&$#OU   RE*×+ME+/$ADY?_ **

 

**_GAME START._ **

 

**_:)_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. Where is our Jeongin?


End file.
